Ambrose's Climb
by Ollej
Summary: What if Valek's brothers weren't killed by the king. And then Valek and Yelena meet, this time VALEK is the one at the bottom of the status ladder, but when they meet Ambrose will they turn against the king? ARI AND JANCO TOO!


I lived a happy life, Mother, Father, my brothers. It gave me values, and work ethics. I started working at the diamond mines, and once the King saw me I was off. I traveled with him to his castle at the age of 19, and have been working there ever since. I started in the small treasury taking on the task of counting the value of the small gems, working my way up into the large treasury where the giant gems where kept. The area has been at peace as far as I can tell, Sitians coming and going. People move on and life goes on. Before I knew it my life was half wasted. It was a week before my 30th birthday.

I was roaming the streets near the castle the streets where the dirty crowded streets of the poor are, I looked around and continued down the street towards the Pub, a weekly routine. I opened the door to the pub and entered then headed towards the glamorous wooden counter.

"what ll' it be today Valek?" the bartender asked.

"Hey Louis can I just get a beer?"

"Sure thing," the slow pace of the bar at this time of day sent me peace, and the beer calmed my senses. "That ll' be 32 shiny ones"

"The price went up again," I noted.

"Yes, well the king taxed it again. Speaking of him how big was the biggest one today?"

"well, ironically 32 carrots." I said planting the money into his hand then taking the mug from him. Just then the door opened and a person walked in, their hood up and took a stool at the end of the bar. We briefly made eye contact and I noticed it was a young lady with green eyes, odd considering the fact that 1. Most ladies would be home now and 2. They would never go into a pub. The fact she had green eyes dawned on me and I realized the fact she must be sitian. I realized I was staring at her and looked away. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"what ll' it be, young lady?" she realized she was caught and put her hood down

"can I just get a light beer?"

"ok, Can I ask you what brings you in here at this time?"

"Fine, I just got into Ixia and need a drink before I go to the castle. Which by the way I need directions to, do you know the way?"

"I do but the man over there will be headin' back there after his drink, you can ask him about it he probably knows it better than I. By the way, that ll' be 32 shillings." She handed him the money took a sip and started over to me.

"So the eavesdropper needs to help me to the castle, Help me?"

"How did you-"

"I am fairly good at picking things up." She said sipping her beer.

"I suppose you could come with me… Just tell me one thing."

"What?" Her green eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"tell me your name."

"well If you must know, Yelena, Yelena Zatlanta Sitia."

"I am Valek," I said extending my hand to her. She shook it.

"So off to the Castle?"

"Fine." She said hopping off the bar stool. Exiting the Pub She turned around the building.

"Wrong way,"

"Well I need to get my horse!"

"A horse?"

"Please tell me Ixia has horses!"

"Not many, only the rich can afford them."

"Interesting… You have one?"

"No, I am certainly not rich."

"Too Bad. Want to ride one?"

"What?" Then she walked around the corner with a beautiful horse behind her.

"You want to ride her with me?"

"O.K…."

"Great." She showed me how to get up as she did so. I tried myself and was fairly clumsy but managed to get up anyway.

"Not bad"

"if you say so,"

"So which way?" we rode to the castle with no problems. The horse ride was nice to my aching feet and the horse seemed to know what she wanted it to do, and all the way I took in her beauty. Her dark hair and what I could see of her from the back, and remembering her beautiful green eyes. When we arrived she got off first then helped me get off afterwards. That's when the king came out and greeted her. I then retreated into the shadows.

YELENA

"I trust you traveled well?" the king was decorated in such lavish clothing.

"Yes sir, KiKi here is very reliable. And I had some help locating your castle, I belive his name is Valek" I said then looked back to see where he went. All I caught where the glorious blue eyes disappear into the shadows.

"Yes yes, Ummm… You sir please escort KiKi was it? Over to the stables for me?"

"Thank you." I said to the man and handed him the reigns.

"Yes, well Miss Yelena. You said you were interested in the culture of Ixia?"

"I am, I already have some interesting developments."

"good, good, Have you taken interest in my offer yet?" I remembered back to the letter I received, And the king asking me to become his adviser.

"I've thought about it and that's why I decided to come."

"well I assure you Soulfinder that you will enjoy it here, and I have already prepared your room. Seeing if you'll stay you won't have to move around."

"I appreciate it, Thank you." The king gestured to a 2 young soldiers to show me to my room.

"So you're really the Soulfinder?" One said.

"Yes and you are?"

"Sorry that's Janco, he tends to put his mouth where it's not wanted."

"I see, Well no need to be so formal. I just need some friends." Noting they were about my age.

"well, you can meet us in the training yard almost all the time."

"Well ok," I said as we stopped in front of what I assumed was my door.

"here we are," he said as he turned around.

"wait what's your name?"

"Ari."


End file.
